Miran Trescu
Commander Miran Trescu was a native of the Republic of Gorasnaya, a Union of Independent Republics member, and the commander of the submarine Zephyr. He became the leader of the remaining civilians and armed forces of Gorasnaya after Emergence Day, keeping thousands of them alive as they struggled against the Locust and Stranded. After he brought the survivors of Gorasnaya into the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Trescu became a high ranking officer of the COG Army. He played a key role in the battle against Stranded Insurgents, and in planning a response to the Lambent Invasion. When the COG collapsed, Trescu took his people back to Branascu, but remained in contact with other former COG members to provide assistance to them. Biography Pendulum Wars Early Life and Career Trescu was born to General Egar Trescu, and followed in his military footsteps by serving the Union of Independent Republics as part of the Republic of Gorasnaya's navy during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 381 He also served as a drill sergeant at some point.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 202 Battle of Bonbourg In the 80th year of the Pendulum War, Trescu had become a commander and had been given command of the submarine Zephyr, which was a part of the UIR Third Fleet. The fleet was dispatched to the city of Bonbourg along the Ostri Republic's coast, where they opened fire on a Coalition of Ordered Governments unit in the city. Trescu kept the Zephyr underwater during the battle, and was eventually informed by one of his crew that they had picked up a massive explosion on the surface, and that four ships had been sunk. Trescu had the Zephyr pull back with the rest of the Third Fleet, and learned that the COG had developed an orbital weapons platform called the Hammer of Dawn. A week later, fleet command informed the Third Fleet that Premier Yori Deschenko had begun negotiating the terms of the UIR's surrender to the COG. Trescu was angered by this, and ordered his helmsman to take them back to Branascu in order to refuel, and that he was going to speak to the Gorasni High Council about the ceasefire.Gears of War: Promise Me By His Father's Deathbed When the Zephyr arrived at Branascu, Trescu received word that his father had asked to speak with him immediately. Trescu headed to the Viska Military Hospital as quickly as he could, and was informed by his father's doctor that Egar only had a few hours left and was in a lot of pain. Trescu told them to give him more morphine then, but the doctor told him that Egar had refused more, and wanted to be alert when he spoke with him. Trescu headed to his father's room and sat by him, and Egar told him that the rest of the UIR were cowards, and asked him to promise him that he would make sure that Gorasnaya did't surrender, and that he would keep fighting. Trescu promised, and Egar handed him the family's gold watch that had been passed down to him by his father, and told Trescu that it was now his. Trescu stayed by his father’s bedside as he died, and looked at the watch his father had given him as he counted down the seconds to the official ceasefire being put into effect. Locust War However, Trescu was unable to fulfill his promise to his father when the Locust emerged six weeks after the rest of the UIR surrendered. During the Locust War, Trescu became the highest ranking officer left in Gorasnaya, and became the leader its remaining armed forces and civilians. Along with the fighting against the Locust, Trescu's biggest problem was roving gangs of brutal Stranded. He fought a second war against them, and the various groups united against the Gorasni, attacking the cities of Meschov, Chalitz, and a dozen other cities, killing a majority of their population. However, the Stranded were eventually defeated, and forced to flee the areas claimed by the Gorasni.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 258-259 Trescu eventully moved the remaining population to an island near a Gorasnaya Imulsion rig seventy kilometers north of the Lesser Islands chain, and kept its fleet going by moving it to different ports on the mainland, since the Locust were unable to sweep the entire surface every day. Trescu's biggest problem was pirate attacks on his shipping vessels, especially by Darrel Jacques' gang. Fifteen years after Emergence Day, Trescu heard through the Stranded network that the Coalition of Ordered Governments had sunk Jacinto City, defeated the Locust, and had moved to the island of Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 381-382 Joining the COG and Dealing with the Stranded Encounter With the COG After tracking down Jacques in the Zephyr and following him for several days, Trescu discovered him meeting with the COG. Trescu destroyed Jacques ship, killing him, and revealed himself to the COG. He requested a meeting with Chairman Richard Prescott, and followed the COG ships back to Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 374-376 Trescu met with Prescott, Captain Quentin Michaelson, and Colonel Victor Hoffman, and explained his situation to them. He offered them the Imulsion rig and his remaining navy and army forces, in exchange for the COG bringing all of his people to Vectes and protecting them. Prescott agreed, as long as Trescu and his people joined the COG, and did not form into an isolated enclave on the island. After a moment’s hesitation, Trescu agreed, deciding that the world had turned into a far different place than it had been during the Pendulum Wars, and shook Prescott’s hand.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 381-383 Integrating on Vectes A few weeks later, the first of Trescu's people began arriving on Vectes. However, his navies missile frigate, the Nezark, went missing en route to the island. Trescu neglected to tell his new comrades about this, and searched for it using only his own vessels. As this occurred, he met with Michaelson aboard the CNV Sovereign, but they were interrupted by Hoffman, who had learned of the missing frigate. He asked Trescu for an update on the search for it, and Trescu told him that patrol vessels were looking for the Nezark. Hoffman reminded him that they were all in the same army now, and that they needed to share information. Trescu apologized, telling him that it just a force of habit, and that the problem with the ship was probably only a electronics failure that took out the radio and radar. Hoffman then asked him if he was still okay with Delta-One inspecting the Emerald Spar platform, and Trescu said he was, but to warn the squad to be careful on the rig, since they were dangerous places.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 16 Battle of Vectes Several days later, the Stranded Insurgents began a series of bombings and attacks across Vectes, including one in the Gorasni area of New Jacinto. Trescu met with Prescott, Hoffman, and Michaelson in the CIC, and expressed his annoyance with the others for being unable to defeat the Stranded. He accused them of being soft and offering amnesty to the women and children, who could be used as hostages. Hoffman told him to show them how he would handle the Stranded, and Trescu told him to have the Gears bring him captives in order to gain intelligence from them. Prescott told him a squad was in pursuit of several of the insurgents at the moment and would bring them back alive to give to Trescu. He accepted, and then left to go talk to his people and calm them down after the bombing.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 48-50 Interrogating the Prisoners After three Stranded were captured and brought to the hospital at VNB, Trescu had Sgt.Burkan take the youngest one, Nial Enador, away from the other two, his father Mikail Enador and Edwin Loris. He then met with Hoffman outside the two captives hospital room, and asked if they were well enough for visitors. Hoffman told him that Prescott had left it up to Trescu to decide what to do, and Trescu told him that if Hoffman had a problem with what was going to happen, to just think of his dead comrades, like he would be doing. They then went inside the room, and Trescu pulled up a chair next to Loris. He told him that he was a Gorasni, so that they would understand why he wanted to ask them some questions. When he asked them how they were getting their weapons and ordnance, and where their camps were located, they remained defiant and refused to answer. Trescu then asked them how they were sinking the Navies ships, they became confused, and told him that they commandeered boats, and did not destroy them. Trescu didn't believe them, and pulled out a watch. He told them he would count five minutes, and at the end of those five minutes he wanted answers to his questions. After they remained silent, he ordered Burkan to bring Nial to the room. When he arrived with the child, Trescu asked the two insurgents one more time to tell him what he wanted to know. Loris told him that he and the COG were finished, and that their government would fall apart soon enough, and that natural selection would choose the Stranded to rebuild the world. Trescu then pulled out his pistol and calmly shot Loris in the head, and moved over to Enador, putting the gun to his temple. He picked up Nial and held him up to his face, and told him he would kill his father if he did not tell him everything he wanted. Nial broke down and told him he would tell him whatever he wanted. Trescu ordered Burkan to clean up the mess and to make Enador comfortable while he took Nial away to ask him questions, while the CIC monitored them. As he and Hoffman left the room, Doctor Maryon Hayman arrived and ordered him to get out of her hospital, and that if he ever was in her ER, she would let him die.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 77-82 The Levanto Incident Later that day, Trescu went with Hoffman, Sgt.Marcus Fenix, and Cpl.Dominic Santiago to Boathouse 9 to see what Cpl.Damon Baird and Cpl.Jace Stratton had learned from examining the wreckage of the Harvest and the Levanto, two trawlers that had been destroyed. Trescu believed the trawlers fate was connected with the Nezark''s, since three ships did not go down for no reason in the space of a few months on accident. Hoffman said it couldn't have been the Stranded, or else they would be bragging about it. Trescu was in favor of keeping an open mind to what had happened, as was not willing to rule out the Stranded being involved. He asked the Gears what their new was to protect the trawlers, and Hoffman decided to restrict them to fishing closer to the island from then on. Trescu then left to inspect the ''Zephyr.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 123-124 Forest Raid and Investigating the Steady Eddie Several days later, Trescu led several squads of Gorasni into the forests of Vectes with Nial to hunt down and destroy several Stranded camps. However, he neglected to tell Hoffman about the operation, and used the Gorasni's transmitter on one of his ships instead of the CIC's comm system. He also ordered several roadblocks set up, which angered Hoffman even further, and he had Trescu's comm system jammed.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 139-141 The next day, a unoccupied boat, the Steady Eddie was found floating near Vectes. It was towed into the harbor, and Trescu talked with one of the Zephyrs crew as he waited for it to arrive. Once it did, Baird investigated it, and the strange stalk that had been found inside across from a hole in the hull. Baird asked Trescu if they had found any stalk like substance near where the Nezark had gone down, but Trescu told him they hardly found any debris at all. Michaelson asked him if they were looking in the right area for debris, and Trescu insisted that he was not lying to them about where the Nezark had gone down, and had no reason too. He wanted to know just as badly as the others what had happened, and Michaelson decided to send the Clement and sonar Ravens to do more investigating.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 182-183 Lambent Invasion Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform The next day, several Lambent Stalks were spotted heading towards the Emerald Spar platform. Trescu led more than a dozen Gears on three King Ravens to the platform to join Delta Squad and the crew in defending it. When he arrived, the Gorasni crew cheered his arrival. He took command over from Marcus, and ordered the crew to stand by to repel the Lambent. The King Ravens tracked the Stalks to the platform, but they went under the defenses and came up in the middle of the platform.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 200-206 Polyps poured onto the platform, and Trescu assisted in defend compartments from them alongside his men and the Gears. However, they were beginning to become overwhelmed, and several fires were breaking out all over the platform. Marcus suggested they evacuate, and Trescu contacted Stefan Gradin to get a sitrep on how far the fires were spreading. When he learned they could not be controlled, he agreed with Marcus, and began the evacuation of the platform via a lifeboat on the bottom level and by King Ravens on the landing platform. As he evacuated to the boat, he helped one of the rig crew who had been badly burned get aboard, and ordered the ship to launch. After they landed in the water, they helped rescue people from the ocean, and then headed back to Vectes after Emerald Spar burned down and sank into the ocean.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 212-220 Preparing for the Worst Trescu had gained several injuries during the battle, including several burn marks and a badly burned hand. However, he headed straight for a meeting with Prescott and Hoffman at the Admiralty House, while trying to hide his injuries from them. Prescott asked him how long it would take to restore the wells at Emerald Spar, surprising Trescu, since he was more worried about the Lambent. He told Prescott that he didn't think they had the capability to restore the rig since most of the equipment needed to do so no longer existed. They decided they needed to come up with a plan to deal with the Lambent if they ever attacked Vectes, and Trescu suggested they might be able to use the Stranded. Prescott was skeptical, but Trescu pointed out that even the Stranded would recognized how large a threat the Lambent were, and might be willing to trade information. Hoffman wanted to know if he meant ally with them or ask them not to attack them while they dealt with the Lambent, but Trescu replied that he didn't know, and suggested they find the largest gang and try to feel out how they would feel about an alliance. Prescott still didn't like the idea, but did not forbid Trescu from exploring the option. Trescu then suggested they begin to fortify the island, and he would discuss the technical details with Hoffman later, but that right now he needed to go talk to his people about the current situation. Hoffman came with him, and as they left the office, they ran into Major Aleksander Reid and emergency management chief Royston Sharle. Reid told them that Sgt.Bernadette Mataki had killed three Stranded. After Hoffman ordered Reid to send Ravens out scouting, he followed Trescu out of the building. Trescu observed that Hoffman did not like Reid, Prescott, or him, and that Trescu did not like them or Hoffman either. However, he did trust Hoffman, while not trusting Prescott at all. Hoffman agreed with the assessment, and told him he was in favor of finding a way to make a truce with the gangs. Trescu decided that it would likely be a long-term plan, since it had taken fifteen years to get rid of the Locust. Hoffman then asked what his and the rest of the Gorasni's problem with the Stranded was. Trescu told him that if they ever went back to the mainland, he would show him the cities where the Stranded had killed thousands of his people. They decided to make contact with the Stranded, and Trescu headed off to explain the situation to his people.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 253-259 While speaking to his people, he told them that he could trust Hoffman, and that he would never lie to Trescu because he enjoyed using the power of the truth so much in order to avoid having to keep secrets.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 292 Rallying the Citizens Trescu later attended a rally where Prescott spoke to an assorted group of COG, ex-Stranded, and Gorasni citizens, urging them to continue fighting. One of the Gorasni in the crowd started heckling Prescott about the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, but Trescu entered the crowd and stopped him. He told the gathered Gorasni that while he did not expect them to forgive or forget, they had a new war coming, and they did not need to restart an old one. After Prescott got the crowd on his side, Trescu went with Hoffman and Michaelson to the CIC. They discussed the Stranded fleet heading towards the island to pick up the remaining insurgents and evacuate them before the Lambent arrived, and Hoffman asked Trescu if he was going to give back the Enador's. He told Hoffman that it was his call, but before he got an answer, Lt.Donneld Mathieson interrupted them, and said the Stranded leader, Lyle Ollivar, was trying to contact Hoffman. Ollivar told them that he was going to land troops to help the COG fight the Lambent, because if they were not defeated, they would come after the Stranded eventually. Trescu encouraged Hoffman to agree to the offer, since it was time the Stranded actually did something useful.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 303-306 Battle of New Jacinto After the Lambent attacked New Jacinto, Trescu met up with Hoffman, Ollivar, Mathieson, and Delta-One in the CIC at Vectes Naval Base. They listened on radio traffic as Commander Garcia of the Clement and the crew of the Zephyr tracked one of the Lambent Leviathans attacking the town, and planned to kill it with torpedoes when the order was given. They then decided to attempt to kill the remaining Lambent Leviathan using the Hammer of Dawn, with a boat as bait. Trescu volunteered to join Delta on that mission, since Baird would be the one using the Hammer of Dawn. He then went with Delta to the CNV Falconer, where they joined Michaelson in crewing the boat. He stayed in contact with the Zephyr over the comms, and told Michaelson that the submarines were ready to kill they Leviathan they were tracking, and recommended that the do it now.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 355-361 They submarines succeed in killing the Leviathan, and Trescu and the rest of the crew on the Falconer were able to steer the other one into position to be killed by the Hammer of Dawn, but at the cost of one third of the city.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 385-396 Picking up the Pieces After the battle, the Stranded left the island, but Trescu executed the Enador's instead of letting them go. He explained to Hoffman that he did this as a favor to him, since he was torn on what the right thing to do with them was, and to get revenge against the Stranded.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 427 He also attended a meeting with Hoffman and Michaelson the day after the battle.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 429 Personality and Traits Trescu was in his mid-forties with a close-trimmed beard and buzz-cut hair.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 380 After leading his people for so many years, he had developed an air around that said he was in charge, which often brought him into arguments with Prescott.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 48-49 He hated having to work from a desk, and preferred to be hands on, with a willingness to get his hands dirty. When the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform came under threat, he headed to defend it personally in order to assist his people. This behavior bought him undying loyalty from those under his command. The only thing that seemed to scare Trescu was the thought of losing his people.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 254, 200-201 Trescu did not like Prescott or Hoffman, but trusted Hoffman to never stab him in the back and to be loyal to his men. He hated the Stranded for what they did to his people on the mainland. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Navy Personnel Category:Gear Soldier Category:Gorasni Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:UIR